


what the one calls love.

by llanabanana



Category: DCU (Comics), Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, fuck this shit i'm out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llanabanana/pseuds/llanabanana
Summary: Reader happens to be a saviour for Arthur in every possible sense and now she will pay for it.





	what the one calls love.

He remembered that day as bright as if it happened yesterday. Arthur remembered awful teens, – thanks to them, he lost the owner's poster, as well as dignity and an ability to move without pain for the next week – and he remembered the girl – thanks to her, he didn’t lose his job. She found him in the dingy alley, all covered up in the street dirt, dust and bruises; Arthur sat there, smoking his cheap cigarettes, looking up at the grey, cloudy sky. The girl turned out to be a good listener. However, she wasn’t acting overly caring like many hypocritical people tend to do. Indeed, she lent him her shoulder, – both figuratively and literally – she asked him what happened, listened with narrowed eyes to his story, but she didn’t try to volatilize useless words of fake support.

_‘You know, I'm an artist,_ \- she said. –_ I can make another poster for you, so you won’t get in trouble.’_

It didn’t stop his sequence of the troubles; however, it was his 'white line' moment. A human he met for the first time in his whole life spent her own time and energy to help him out with something, – even if it was a little thing in comparison – and it made Arthur's heart skip a beat at the thought of her.

Arthur never left a thought of this girl ever since. Y/N. _Y/N._ Perhaps, a regular name; he could tell he heard numerous girls called this way. However, now it held a special meaning to him. Arthur wished he wouldn’t be such an idiot and asked for her address when he had a chance. He wished she would be there for him when he was fired, when he was laughed at, when he _killed for the first time_.

However, Y/N never appeared since then.

Arthur imagined her next to him when he tried to fall asleep between his crumpled sheets; his imagination denuded so_ much more_ though. Sometimes, during his ‘episodes’, he would blame her for not appearing in his life. During those ‘episodes’ his imagination drew pictures of him hurting her the way she hurt him by not being there; more _physically_, though. Arthur was sure it was love, love from the first sight, or, perhaps, from the first hand of help. Never had he thought that he was delusional in any sense. A thought of stopping dreaming about a girl he saw only once and who was just kind enough to help him never crossed his mind. Arthur never thought of any possibility that she has her own life or _partner_. In his mind, they were just separated for now.

This day, when the chaos took over the whole city, and the fire devoured so many lives, not Arthur, but Joker stood on the crashed car, surrounded by people who supported him, worshipped even. He felt this energy in his veins and bones. He was _God_ himself, and the God demanded what he needed from his servants.

In the chaotic hell and blood flowing down the street, they brought an unconscious body to him. The corners of his lips raised even higher than before; amazing, how those masked clowns managed to find his property so fast during those riots; although, it felt like the whole eternity passed by. The crowd now only had one interest, and he let them do what they wanted to. The man now had no interest in this town and its’ future.

Joker threw Y/N’s body over his shoulder and headed to his meager apartment, hoping it did survive the massacre.

\-----

When the man was entering the room, he almost hit poor girl’s head. _‘Whoops, careful, no need in her brains splashed everywhere’_, – he said to himself. Placing her body on the old sofa, Joker looked attentively at her peaceful, – dreaming, perhaps – face, trying to process his current feelings. Mostly, his feelings were dictated by his feebleness, and now, when it was all gone, he wasn’t a stupid, weak boy in love anymore. Now, those mischievous fantasies from the past took his mind over completely.

Joker caressed Y/N cheek with his dirty, bloodied fingers. He wondered how her life must’ve been while they weren’t together; deep inside, he prayed she didn’t have anyone – that would be troublesome in some sense. The man’s painted lips twitched in anticipation when his fingers accidentally slipped down her cheek, down her neck, _down her chest._ Joker failed to keep his manic giggles to himself, waking the girl up from her forced sleep.

_Oh dear, he forgot to mention they shouldn’t hit her pretty head. _

Y/N’s brows furrowed as she carefully opened her eyes; her vision was still blurry from the encounter with a heavy object in hands of some clown from rioting streets. The girl groaned – even moving her pupils to look around caused great pain. Y/N’s misty eyes met painted face of his. Joker’s makeup was already running down his face, and her poor control of reality made it seem as if his own face was melting away. She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Joker grinned at her choking on air helplessly. He had imagined their encounter so many times, and all of the _fantasies_ flowed upon him once again. The man suddenly felt uncontrollable warmth in his chest. Feeling like the owner of the whole world felt amazing; feeling like the owner of the most fascinating woman in the world felt _euphoric_. It was the first time he felt _this_ powerful. Not giving it a second thought, he grabbed her neck, forcing an ungraceful kiss on her trembling lips. Y/N raised her hand protectively, aiming to push him away, but Joker slapped the girl’s hand away violently; the smacking sound ringed in her ears, the wave of pain hit her palm and flowed up her hand.

Suddenly, he pulled away by himself; however, his grip on her neck only tightened.

– Don’t you recognize me?

If it wouldn’t be for his wicked makeup, she could almost tell he was worried and disappointed. However, no matter how hard she tried to find something familiar in his features, nothing was responding in her mind. Joker took some of his locks and shook them until his hair looked the same as before, when he called himself Arthur. The girl narrowed her eyes and sat still for a second.

– You’re this guy I met on the streets, right? The one with poster?

Joker’s smile got wider, showing his teeth. However, his face changed right away.

– _Right_. And you… Was it way too hard for you to not forget me? I’ve been waiting to meet you… somewhere. I thought we had something special, you and I.

With those words, he caressed her cheek again – it gave her shivers and a feeling that he will hit her head into the wall immediately.

– I only helped you out once, – she slowly recalled his name. – Arthur. I understand your feelings, however, I don’t think you should have seen me as someone important.

Y/N was proud of her ability to stay calm and collected. Only the violent and furious spark in his eyes made her reconsider her words and actions. The sudden slap in the face made her sure she was completely and utterly wrong. The girl placed her trembling hand on her reddish cheek instinctively. She looked up at the man again, now with the eyes of a beaten animal.

_ Scared and listening_. That is the way of behavior he saw appropriate for now. Outraged, Joker jumped up and started circling around the room, shaking his hands in the air.

– No, you don’t understand shit. You found me, all alone, beaten up and weak. You helped me, you actually did, and what did you expect?! – His voice broke into the painful cry. – Did you expect me to forget you as soon as I’ll drop this shitty poster on my boss’ table?!

– I only wanted to help someone who got in trouble!

In a nick of time, Joker turned back to Y/N and grabbed her by shoulders, squeezing them dangerously.

– _Shut the fuck up_, – Joker hissed under his nose. – Shut up.

Joker started taking his jacket off. Y/N could swear she tried to move, she really did – but nothing came out of her attempts. She felt like a mouse in the trap.

The man grabbed her thin neck once again, this time leaning towards her ear.

– You know, if I can’t own both your body and soul, – The man giggled bitterly. – _I think I will settle for body alone_.

He pushed her down on the creaking sofa. At this point, she fought only in the sake of fighting, only to be able to tell herself she tried to fight. After all, how could she believe that she would fight off a man who managed to keep two of her hands in one of his without a wince? Y/N could feel her body giving up, being way too physically weak to handle all of this; when the man spread her legs slightly, she hadn’t any energy left to protest.

In a blurry vision, she saw him unbuckling his pants. _‘Comical, how you lend a helping hand to someone and get into **this**’_, – a quirky thought slipped in the depths of her mind.

She realized her vision became blurry because of dripping tears as well. Her head was spinning, she felt like going unconscious once again. And God, she wished to be knocked out right now. A smeared vision of him pulling out his member and placing it between her legs made the girl sick. All of her senses and protecting mechanisms in her mind screamed in abruption. Joker saw her eyes being almost closed, sending him in anger once again.

He slapped her cheek once again; it knocked all of her senses back into her body.

– I was in all of my senses when I was alone, and so should be you when we are about to make _love_ together.

Joker did half-expected the resistance, – in fact, he often fantasized about it – but actually getting her clenching around him so sickly and sweetly sent his mind into the stars. The ecstatic feeling of rush made him push forward, not thinking about the pain he could cause.

And God, was it a lot of pain.

Feeling each and every nerve twitch in pain made the girl scream; the joy on Joker’s face switched to annoyance and he pressed his free hand on her mouth tightly. Not that anybody would care about her screams during riot, however, such noises were not suitable for an act of _love_.

The man’s eyes caught drips of blood on his member. His previous pure self would immediately stop at that, probably covering her in love pecks… But now? Now he didn’t care at the slightest.

With a vicious smile, Joker continued to his fast pace of deep thrusts, gaining scared _cute_ little whines, as well as squelchy sounds.

– By the noises both you and your body are making, I can’t tell you don’t absolutely _love_ it.

With those words, the leftovers of his true self called him a monster, an awful, loathing being. However, he didn’t give a single shit.

Y/N gave him a blank look. The pain bloomed like flowers all over her body; he bit her so many times that his kisses on those places felt like burning fire.

Only when pain started to fall back, she felt him shedding hot liquid inside of her. The time seemed dead to both of them. Y/N was still trembling under Joker, and he? He felt like Arthur right now – messed up and confused. The all-mighty cover had fallen off from him. Now, the man was panting above the girl’s from, his messy hair covering most of his face.

He couldn’t believe he actually did it.

Joker looked down on her. His semen was dripping out of her pussy, dirtying the yellowish old sheets. For the first time, she was looking straight into his eyes. Joker leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead; it almost felt loving.

– Tell me you love me.

Y/N heard herself saying what he demanded. Joker smiled to himself, memorizing her face all to himself; she will always remain beautiful in his memory – that’s what he thought, taking his gun out.

The gunshot was heard in every corner of his street.

\----

Joker walked out of the old house, taking out a cigarette. The sky was as grey and cloudy as it was in their first encounter; he sighed, almost relived.

Perhaps, there was no place for pure love he deserved and dreamed of.


End file.
